s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Stimius Bit
Stimius Bit (b. 10 BBY) is a Kowakian Monkey-Lizard Sith Master, also known as Vexatus. He was apprenticed to Arcanum, but now follows him of his own free will. History Childhood and Adolescence Much of Stimius' childhood was spent in slavery, though he does have some memories of swinging through the trees on his homeworld of Kowak. During his time as a slave, he was forced to live in a cage. He was part of a zoo run by a minor Hutt. Stimius was not happy with living in a cage and on many occasions he attempted to escape his confinement, only to be beaten when he failed. Eventually, however, he was rescued from this bleak existence. One day, a Sith Master stopped by the backwater planet Stimius was on and discovered the Kowakian's gift of Force sensitivity. He demanded that the Hutt release Stimius, but the Hutt was not in the giving mood and didn't want to lose his favorite source of entertainment. The Sith Master then proceeded to kill the Hutt and his entire entourage while Stimius looked on. The Sith opened the cage and brought Stimius to his ship. There he taught the Monkey-Lizard how to use the force to move objects. Sith Stimius was then brought back to the Galactic Church, where he chose to join the Order of Palingenesis, like the Master that had saved him. He was immediately assigned to the then Knight Chaplain, Arcanum. With the help of Arcanum, he quickly ascended the ranks of Palingenesis and completely embraced the Dark Side. Only a few months after being apprenticed to Arcanum, he was ready for his Knight trials. He passed the trials with ease and became a Knight, shedding his old name for a new one: Vexatus. There was still one more task for him, his last task before he could become a true Knight. He was to commit an act born out of pure revenge. He then set out on a quest to find the relatives of the Hutt that had enslaved him. This brought him to Tatooine, where he found a former servant of the clan. Before he could even figure out that the man was a servant of the clan, he killed him in anger because of the cryptic responses. The other people at the cantina informed him that the man was the only one who could have told him where the clan went, at least on this planet. Vexatus struck out with anger again, killing everyone in the cantina with the help of Arcanum. Continuing his quest, albeit a bit differently, he began to kill random Hutts on Nar Shaddaa. Their apparent 'natural' deaths had many Hutts refusing to leave their places of establishment for fear they would come in contact with whatever disease or creature was killing their brethren. During this killing, he encountered a rogue Dark Jedi whom he failed to catch. Unable to track her down himself, he enlisted the help of Garrel, who eventually tracked down and killed her. Just before the return of Palpatine, Vexatus was promoted to Master. Soon after this promotion, Coruscant came under siege by the Loyalist Empire. Eager to prove himself in lightsaber combat, Vexatus accompanied his former Master Arcanum to Coruscant. There, it was arranged they would retake the temple on Coruscant, with a little help from some Stormtroopers. During the siege of the temple, Vexatus showed off his abilities to their extreme, killing two of the Nobility Masters himself. After Palpatine dissolved the Church, Vexatus continued to follow his former Master, Lord Arcanum. He would bring his apprentice, Kalec Mis, along for the ride as well. During this trip, his Kalec would utterly fail his Master and be killed by Cesare. Powers and Abilities Vexatus is a master, proficient in many aspects of the Force. He has, on many occasions, flaunted his abilities. Abilities such as: Creating tornado-like winds, creating fire from his finger tips, and throwing orbs of dark energy. He carries two small lightsabers which can join together to form a double-bladed lightsaber. He uses the lightsaber form of Ataru, aggresively jumping and bouncing around as he slashes at his enemies. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives